Dilemma
by Temperance-is -a -virtue
Summary: Think about the song by Kelly Rowland and Nelly in reversed roles and you've got this fic. It's not a songfic though. I have never written angst, so you have to tell me if it is true to the genre.


Yeah, this is my first attempt at angst, a genre I mildly detest. This story has been itching me however. So I scratched (figuratively, because girls don't scratch, or so we like boys and sometimes other girls to believe). So Booth and Brennan have a wedge keeping them apart in the form of a girl from Britain named Samara. And the angst ensues.

**Disclaimer:** _I owneth them not. I wisheth, but alas it neren't came true._ I doubt that is how Shakespeare would have written a disclaimer. Hey, there's a funny thought! Shakespeare writing a disclaimer! 

Angela Montenegro was in a good mood. She was currently walking towards her best friend's office with a sketch pad in her hand. Smiling at the people that passed by, she stepped into Brennan's office and felt the smile fall from her face.

There was Booth, her best friend's partner and future beloved Seely Booth practically vacuuming the face of a young woman, all while Brennan sat at her desk looking uncomfortable.

The sketch pad fell to the floor. Brennan heard the clatter and looked up.

"Angela!" she shouted as if Angela was Search and Rescue and she was in flood waters, "Come in."

Booth and the girl pulled away from each other and looked as Angela came in.

"Hi," the girl grinned and waved, and Angela almost felt guilty for the murderous thought that crossed her mind at that moment.

"Hello," Angela glanced at each of the partners, "Um, who is this."

"Oh! Excuse my manners," Booth got between the girl and Angela, "Ange, this is my girlfriend, Samara. She lives next door to me and she works on computers."

"I'm just a lowly Computer Technician, really. Seely is just over exaggerating," Samara's British accent was laced with warmth and hospitality, "It's nice to meet you, Ange."

"Um, I prefer Angela." She didn't mean to sound rude, but who could blame her for taking out he new found anger on the object that was currently driving a wedge through her favourite non-couple?

"Alright. And I prefer Sammy. Only he insists on calling me Samara." Patting Booth's arm and smiling, Samara sent Angela a warm smile.

_I might as well be polite_, she thought, sending Samara a smile as well.

"Bren," Angela turned to her friend who was pretending to be engrossed in her work, "I got this for you. It's a sketch of the guard on the ground floor."

"Why did you think I needed that?"

"'Cause I want you to see the guy who's been checking you out all year." She was lying. It was because the guard had just been fired for pick pocketing and she was told to circulate his picture so that if he came back, people would recognize and report him. But he had the added bonus of being hot, and she needed a way for Brennan to fight off the hurt she must feel having Booth's new young girlfriend being pushed in her face.

"That makes no sense, Angela." Brennan called her bluff easy enough.

"Okay, Bones, you and I are gonna meet at the diner tonight, right? But right now," Booth hugged Samara closer, "I have to take my lady to the park. She's teaching me cricket."

"But not the _boring _one," said Samara, emphasizing the word, "This one is only 20 overs. And it's more like baseball. You're welcome to come with us, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan looked up from the file she was reading, "No thank you, Sammy."

"Alright, then. Seely, come on or we'll be late," she said, waving goodbye as she went out the door."

Booth looked at Angela and Brennan, "She's great, right?"

Angela bit back venom, "Uh, yeah, a really lovely girl."

"She is really sweet," said Brennan.

"I gotta go. See you guys later." He ran off behind his girlfriend.

Angela shook her head. "How old is she, ten?'

"Twenty-eight."

Looking down at her best friend, Angela tried to find any sign that her best friend was unhappy or upset. It was too hard to tell.

"You okay?" she asked her.

Bren looked up and smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, Booth just walked out of here with a PYT off to play cricket without you. You guys are like so close and now he has a girlfriend. You won't get to see him as much. And, admit it, you are a little jealous."

_Jealous that yet another girl gets to kiss Seely Booth before you_, Angela thought.

She saw Brennan's eyebrows draw together, "PYT?"

Angela sighed, "Pretty Young Thing!"

"Oh. Well, it will only mean that I can spend those free hours catching up on my work. If I have less distraction, I will be able to get more done. If not I can finish my writing or go home and read that book I have been putting off."

_Translation, more stressing over work and more hours alone._ She was going to kill Booth the next time she saw him for making her friend think about doing more work!

"So, do you like her?" Angela asked.

"You just heard me say that to Booth, Angela."

Angela rolled her eyes, "That doesn't have to mean you meant it!"

"Didn't you?"

"Hells no! she's a little girl to Booth, she is way too pleasant for a normal human being. She is in no way you, she needs a root job, she's British…"

"You are going to pass judgment on the girl based on where she comes from?"

"Well…no." Angela usually liked English people. "But why would she want a guy like Booth?'

"Angela you once told me that any woman would want a guy like Booth."

And any woman would jump at the chance of getting him. Everyone except her clueless best friend.

"Samara and Booth are dating and whether or not we like it we should respect that." Brennan got up from around her desk and walked towards the platform with Angela following, "And she is only seven years younger than him. People even get married to other people with bigger differences in age than that."

"I don't care. I don't like her."

"Her who?"

Cam walked up towards them.

"Booth's new girlfriend," Brennan answered her, "Angela has a problem with Booth dating Samara."

Cam's expression took on an interested look, "And you don't?"

"No. I find her quite nice. I could have done without her kissing Booth in my office though."

"She did that?" Cam asked again.

Angela threw up her hands, "My point exactly! She has no common courtesy! How can she be kissing your partner like that in front of you?"

"I said in my office. I can't stop her from kissing her own boyfriend."

"But it's Booth!" Cam and Angela said in unison.

Brennan shrugged, "It isn't like I have an emotional claim to him."

_Yes you do_, Angela and Cam thought in unison.

They walked unto the platform together, gearing up for the next case and harbouring their own thoughts about Booth's new relationship.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Booth was sure that he now had the perfect life. He had a great job, a beautiful son, and now a gorgeous girlfriend who was just as athletic and fun loving and goofy and caring and loving as he was.

And last, but by no means least, a great partner and best friend in Bones.

He felt himself bouncing on his instep as he jogged up to the Royal Diner entrance. He spotted her immediately as he opened the door, drinking her water and staring at the table. He took a moment to wonder what was going through that big brain before he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is this seat taken?"

She jumped, startled, "Oh! Booth, don't scare me like that."

He sat across from her and smiled. She had her beautiful blue eyes on him.

"Sorry I took so long to get here. I had to go home and get a shower. Samara had me batting and bowling and fielding. She and her friends are really good at that game. Maybe next time you can come and watch or play. Twenty20 cricket they call it."

He finally stopped talking when he realized that Bones was staring at him.

"What?"

"Sammy is really a nice girl, Booth. I like her. And the fact that you will be spending time with her does not make me jealous at all."

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Well, after the two of you left, we were talking and Angela asked if I would be jealous of the time you will be spending with her. And I think you should know that it won't. In fact it will allow me to get a lot of things done."

Booth mentally penciled in a meeting with Angela, "Okay, I guess that I'm glad you told me. Now what I'm concerned about is whether or not to introduce her to Parker. Maybe you can help me with that. Oh, and another thing," he took out his wallet and flipped it open. There near the picture of his family, on of Parker and one of Bones herself, was one of Samara. She smiled up at him from the shiny paper, her green eyes shining and her long blonde hair in a ponytail under a cap that he had given her to wear. She had on the tiny pink shorts and pink and white top she played cricket in that day, posing with the heavy bat.

"She looks cute," Bones smiled at the picture.

"Yeah. I had to have it after her friend took it. So we went to the one hour photo place."

The waitress came after that to take their orders. After that the conversation went their normal course and by the time they had finished, they had bickered twice and laughed at each other's jokes way more times.

"Oh, I gotta go." Booth wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Picking up Parker early in the morning. He and I are going go-carting."

"That's nice." Bones got up with him. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," he kissed her briefly, "See you Monday."

He turned and walked away. And then he stopped.

When he finally turned around he saw her looking wide-eyed at him. His heart sped up as he thought of what he just did.

_He just kissed Bones. _

"Um…" what does one say after accidentally kissing one's partner? "I didn't mean to do that."

She nodded, "I realize."

Thank God. He smiled in relief.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get out of here."

They went outside and he walked her to her car. For some reason, they both paused in front of it. He looked at her and she looked back.

"I'm really sorry Bones."

She didn't answer. She barely moved as she inched closer and pressed her mouth to his.

He had absolutely no idea how long they both stood there, kissing each other. But he didn't want it to stop. Not ever. She smelled so good. She felt so good in his arms. Her back was warm under her jacket when he put his arms around her and pulled her closer.

The whirring of an ambulance had them pulling apart.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. He knew exactly what she meant.

"I know, I know."

"We can't ever…"

"Do that again or tell anybody. I know."

"Are you sure you can keep this from Sammy?'

He would break his neck trying, "Yes."

"Booth, I'm…"

He held up a hand, "Let's just leave it here."

She nodded. Opening her car door, she went in and sped off.

Crap. Just a few hours ago, he had the best life.

Now it paled in comparison to what he suddenly wanted.

 Look out, everyone, speed bumps ahead.

It was cruel to make Brennan life the girl, wasn't it? But that is why it will be so difficult in the long run. Angst is like that, I guess.


End file.
